


Don't Wake Me Up

by Lavadakins



Series: Don't Wake Me Up [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavadakins/pseuds/Lavadakins
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Monsta X! CAUTION: scenes may be explicit with sex, violence and whatnot!





	Don't Wake Me Up

__

 

 _"Hey.."_ He called after you, _"Hey!"_

You turned around and grinned at him, the flustered look on his face being the most adorable thing you've seen that day. The both of you looked at each other for a long minute. Well, to be honest, it seemed long but for a minute it was all that was needed. Suddenly the air between the both of you seemed to thicken, thoughts racing and such. Licking your suddenly dry lips, you had to almost force yourself to answer him.

"Hey what? So the one bed is fine with you? I mean, its fine with me."

No, it wasn't because you'd be closer than you'd ever been to him but you weren't going to tell him that. You weren't going to tell him how you fantasized about lightly dragging your hands up his broad and tanned chest or how his arms would reach down and lock you in his hold while his lips trailed down your neck. No, that was something you weren't going to tell him those naughty thoughts because the two of you were friends. There wasn't a chance that he saw you like that, so suppressing such things seemed to be all you could do on most days.

He reached up and scratched at the back of his head, being the awkward leader that he was. He was terribly conflicted, not that it showed much on his face. The little crinkles on the corner of his eyes, the way his shoulders tensed and the little soft sounds he made when he was trying to talk during such a situation. You raised an eyebrow at him, the smirk on your face forming at his hesitancy to which he finally ushered you into the room when there were voices at the end of the hall that sounded oddly like the other members.

He even locked the door, which made you snicker. Oh well, might as well get some things unpacked you had figured since it was pretty much settled. He even tried to skate by with the excuse that he'd sleep on the floor or something, which you had shut down right off the bat. This was supposed to be a vacation for everyone and not a damn person was going to sleep on the floor. So either he could let you sleep in another room, possibly with another member or they could be comfortable in there.

His eyebrows had flown up at the intensity of your words, his own resolve going straight to hell. He was convinced because he too couldn't keep the naughty thoughts from entering his mind with her final words. Sure.. he wanted to dance his hands along her curves, feeling the soft flesh beneath his strong hands and feel her squirm underneath him but he couldn't risk their friendship. He wouldn't.... would he?

You announced that you were going to take a shower, grabbing some clothes and leaving to be on your way. Shownu hummed in response, taking out his phone to thoroughly give the other members the what for. He knew very well that it was their fault since they were the ones in charge of the rooms. A few minutes go by and something caught the corner of his eye, he didn't know what it was that made it do that but looking over at your suitcase there was something that was going to be imprinted in his mind for the rest of the trip. Something peeking out in your haste to get to the shower.

A pair of red lace panties.

Suddenly, he needed water because his mouth had run so dry. The images that had been running through his mind now came back in a rush of heat. Only this time, he could only see you hovering over him as the lace accentuated all the curves that he wanted to run his hands over. He wanted to run his fingers underneath the fabric, the lace a shocking color against his own skin as he very gently pulled them down until they were only hanging by your ankle. He shook his head violently, telling himself that he couldn't think of you like that. So he went to close your suitcase so he wouldn't be tempted any further but in his own haste, he accidentally kicked it open.

There it was revealed that it wasn't only just the lace red panties that you had but also an assortment of bras that would match. If this is what you wore all the time, then he was doomed from the start. Now he couldn't help but imagine flipping you over onto the bed as one hand freed you from your constraints. Your breasts poking painfully from the fabric, as he ran his hands over your chest to sweep away the layer to reveal yourself to him once he set you free.

He was now painfully hard, lost in his thoughts and seriously debating on testing your relationship with him. He had, after all, liked you for a spell but couldn't figure out how to approach this boundary that he was stuck at for so long. It wasn't until he heard a soft noise, something that jolted him out of his naughty fantasies when he realized that you were standing in the doorway. Wrapped in a towel and a dark look on your face, he could feel the beast within him start wanting and pushing against his better self.

The both of you stared at each other for another long minute, the air thickening once again. With no complaints, no scolding and no demands that he cease his actions... he took action. He walked over, in what seemed like a maddingly slow walk towards you and backed you up against the bathroom sink. He trapped you there, eyes dark and searching your face for any other barrier that would keep you two apart. The ache was becoming unbearable, chest starting to rise and fall more rapidly with just the way he was looking at you.

Fuck it.

Your hands reached up slowly, fingertips touching his face and jawline. His eyes fluttered shut at the contact, reveling in it as he took that as the sign that he could continue. His own hands and arms reached around you, pulling you closer to him and enveloping you into his large frame. A hand traveled down from his face and to his chest, slowly getting rid of the barrier between you and him by popping open the buttons to his shirt. Your hand even reached in, feeling the hot skin that was beneath. Granted, he was always burning up like a heater but this time... it was scorching.

Shownu reached down and nuzzled your neck, peppering a few kisses there as if he was still unsure that you would reject him. A light gasp escaped from you, head tilting backward for him to have more access. His kisses grew bolder, more open as they trailed upwards to your jawline but stopping where your lips were. He knew that if he kissed you, it would be over. That the line between the both of you would be crossed and there was no going back. So you would cross it for him, sensing his sudden doubt.

Rubbing up against him, you stretched on your toes to reach his lips and pressed your love against his lips. You wanted him just as much as he wanted you and he finally snapped. He gripped you harder to him, meshing your lips together in a hot kiss that only grew more and more frantic the time they were spent together.

You helped him out of his shirt, lips still locked and only taking moments to breathe. You would let him take off your towel yet until it was fair to say he had just as much covering him as you did yourself. He lifted you up and onto the sink as he finally broke contact to look down, shucking his belt and pants. He then swiped you from your perch, your gaze watching every move he made like a hungry animal and proceeded to carry you to the only bed that was the innocent catalyst for it all.

More open-mouthed kisses, Shownu peppered them all across the skin that he could access before taking away the only piece of fabric between the both of you. He paused a minute, looking down at the glory that was underneath him finally. His imagination did no justice and it took all of him not to ravage you there and then. All those curves, the swell of your breasts and the light pink blush that crept on your body as he stared down at you. All of it made you absolutely shiver with anticipation, something he noticed as well.

One large hand took one side while his mouth took the other, teasing and feeling up on your chest. Your hands were helpless, touching anywhere that you could get at. Any type of friction you could get at while he explored your naked body, something you wanted him to do for so long. His hands, arching you up against him as his mouth wandered lower and lower from your chest. All of it made you whimper, the vibrations from such petulant whining caused him to smirk as it fed his ego that you were in such sweet agony from that alone.

Now completely naked, the both of you, he took his hands from their spot and ran them down your thighs as he spread you open even more. He could see that you were ready and absolutely waiting for him, so he left your side for a second to retrieve a condom. He ordered you not to move, his command from a voice that dropped an octave or two than before when you had been joking along with him on the ride there. It sent even more shivers up and down your body until his own came back to its spot, warming you up even more.

He wasn't going to go to town on you right then but maybe later. Right now, he wanted to be inside of you and to stroke you until you were clawing at him. Shownu hovered over you again, almost asking if this was ok but you'd already crossed that line when you kissed him. You pulled him down on top of you, crashing your lips again against his. The two of you tusseled a moment before he pressed into you, the sweet friction that you desperately wanted. You couldn't help the soft cry at his entrance, your walls welcoming him in tightly. A few slow thrusts, making sure that you were really ready for the love he was giving you.

Finally, you couldn't take it anymore as you bucked your own hips into him as a signal that he could keep going. One hand holding onto you while the other grasped at your chest, he slowly but forcefully picked up his pace. Numerous sighs escaped your mouth, some even being swallowed up by him as he mercilessly rolled his hips into you. Those sighs soon became moans as the heat built up between the both of you, going faster and faster.

He reached down to adjust you, making you wrap your legs around his body before pushing himself in again but deeper. Something that made you mewl out some sort of response, arching yourself against him. His groans were deep and vibrating against you, punishing himself for going so slow with you but he wanted this time to be sweet and loving. The bed was soon lightly tapping against the wall from the force he was exerting, pushing into you over and over again.

Your skin was so hot, sticky and only igniting flames against his as you two moved together in a desperate dance to finish. You couldn't even form the words to tell him you were close, just little needy whines and hands clutching at his upper body. You were clawing at him, trying to get closer to him as he pumped into you powerfully. He was getting so close to finishing himself, his thrusts becoming more and more greedy. With the way your hands gripped at him, his broad back and the way that you keened with every snap of his hips, he knew that you didn't have to use any words to tell him that it was nearly there.

Another shift, angling your hips more into him and he was drilling into you again. His breath came out in short spurts as if he'd been running miles while yours was keening and wanting. Finally, the only noise you could make was the wanton calling of his real name. Over and over again with each new angled thrust, it was a chant that was heaven to his ears. He could feel you walls closing in on him, just a few more minutes. He wanted to hold out until then, nearly bursting at the seams with holding back.

"Let go for me, darling. I've got you.."

He whispered into your ear as he snapped his hips one more good time. It sent you over the edge, crying and clinging to him as you shattered beneath him. Pulsating and pulling every drop from him, he gave into the waves that milked him as well with his own guttural groan. The both of you rode out your own highs, gasping for breath along the way. Once you two were finished, he collapsed to the side of you and was very pleased to see that he had gotten so close to you. He held you for a couple of minutes, trying to regain his breath and also reveling in the glow that you were producing. Finally, he got up to get a warm rag to clean you up with and wiped some of the sticky effort from you before joining you back into the bed.

He guessed that there wouldn't be any exploring in the new area that day, only engrossed in each other for a while.


End file.
